custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ollie the Spy (SuperMalechi's Version)
Ollie the Spy is a Custom Barney & Wonder Pets film. It was based off the 1996 film "Harriet the Spy". This film was released in theaters in October 1, 1997. It was distributed by Walt Disney Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Lyrick Studios and Barney Home Video. This combines live-action and 3 types of animation: traditional animation, computer animation and photo-puppetry animation. Plot Ollie likes to be a spy and to find something interesting. Cast *Barney (David Joyner, voiced by Bob West) *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers, voiced by Julie Johnson) *BJ (Jeff Brooks, voiced by Patty Wirtz) *Riff (Adam Brown, voiced by Michaela Dietz) *Linny the Guinea Pig (Sofie Zamchick) *Turtle Tuck (Teaula Dunn) *Ming Ming Duckling (Dancia Lee) *Ollie the Bunny (TJ Danton) *Roger Rabbit (Charles Fletcher) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Tom Kenny, which uses SpongeBob's Season 1 voice) *Rocko (Carlos Alquarizo) *Sheriff Woody (Tom Hanks) *Beast (Dan Stevens) *Eric (voiced by the text to speech voice of the same name) *Brian (voiced by the text to speech voice of the same name) *Darren (Voiced by Zack) *Daniel (Voiced by Zack) Songs #Two Worlds #Look Through the Window #Ollie's Song (Tune to: I Just Can't Wait) # # #Evermore # # # # #Mix a Color # # # # # #I Love You #Two Worlds (Finale) Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie was also seen in "Let's Go on a Musical Adventure with Barney". *The Season 3 Barney & Friends musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The Wonder Pets musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in "Save the Tree!". *The James Hormer musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in "Honey, I Shrunk the Kids" and "Bicentennial Man". *The Mark Mancina musical musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in "Tarzan". *The version of I Love You uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Season 3's" version, except the Wonder Pets' vocal replace the kids' vocal. *When this film was released by Walt Disney Home Video under its Masterpiece Collection in March 6, 1998, it was closed captioned by Captions Inc. Los Angeles. *During the "Blue Paint!" scene, "Eaten Alive!" composed by James Horner is used. *When Ollie screams as Eric pours the first pot of blue paint on him, his scream is the same as Mikey's from "Bad Hair Day", except it was pitched up to +1, slown down and mixed with TJ Danton's Ollie voice. *When Ollie screams as he is splashed with blue paint, his scream is the same as Eric Cartman's third scream from "Ginger Kids" (when Cartman discovers he is a ginger kid), except it was pitched up to +5 and mixed with TJ Danton's Ollie voice. *When Ollie yells "STOOOOOOOOOOP!!!" as the people are splashing blue paint on him, the sound clip was voiced by Dog from "A Very Cat Dog Christmas" (when the greasers are insulting Cat Dog about Christmas), except it was mixed with TJ Danton's Ollie voice. *The same version for Two Worlds were also heard at the beginning of Tarzan. *The same version of Two Worlds (Finale) was also taken from the opening credits of The Legend of Tarzan. Quotes Quotes 1 *Ollie: (after he wrote a note about his homemade blueberry pie) All finished! *Daniel: (400% loud voice) Get him! And splash him with blue paint! *Ollie: No, wait! I was just a note! (all shove him into a chair and splash blue paint on him) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Please don't do it! You don't understand! It was just a great note! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *Eric: This is what you get when you write bad stuff! *Ollie: No, it's not a big problem! It never gets me in trouble! (Brian splashes more blue paint on him) AAAAAAAAAARRGH! No, please! You've gotta understand! I am nice, (Hopper splashes more paint on Ollie) and I wrote "My homemade blueberry pie is delicious!" (Darren splashes more blue paint on him) STOOOOOOOOOP!!! I've been animated for the last time! (runs off crying) Previews Original 1998 American DMCA print Opening #Green FBI Warning Screens (1997-2000, American version) #Walt Disney Company Intro (1997)/Join now us for a special preview from Walt Disney Pictures bumper #Mulan teaser trailer #Enjoy All the Magical Homes Where These Great Disney Movies Coming to Video Bumper #The Little Mermaid VHS trailer #Kiki's Delivery Service trailer #Flubber VHS trailer #1996-1998 Feature Presentation logo #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #Green Format Screen #THX logo #Walt Disney Pictures logo (1990 variant) #Nickelodeon Movies logo (balloon style) Category:Wonder Pets Episodes Category:Beauty and the Beast